Let me Heal You
by Randomblackberry
Summary: True ending spoilers! Tiz, Edea and Agnés all fall at the monstrous evil one. Ringabel manages to win, with injury of course. He gets the others back to Grandship where he heals them best he can. They begin to wake up save for Tiz who is in bad condition. But why is Agnés so desperate to heal Ringabel of all people. And is it true? Does she love Tiz?


**The depressing Tiz and Agnés stories I enjoy writing so much continue! I'm not too sure about his one, it's a bit weird and doesn't involve much Tiz, it's almost Agnés/Ringabel...**

"Default!" Agnés screamed, just as the raging fire reached her.

Two of her companions did likewise, wincing at the brute force that default only lessened not nullified. Tiz was hit by the full force of the attack, but survived, although he looked in terrible pain.

Tiz put fire on his knuckles, ready to punch the living crap out of Airy's second form.

Edea attacked, barely scratching the monster whilst Ringabel remained in a default position.

As Agnés was about to set off a curaga, she realised that Airy had braved.

What could that mean?

Accedia rushed towards them, and before they could stop it, weakened them considerably.

Of course whilst they were weak and on low HP Airy had to follow it up with flare.

Agnés, Tiz and Edea were too slow to get in the default position and the flare hit them, the fire consuming them.

They gave into darkness.

"Oh thank the crystals. You're awake."

Agnés cracked open one eye. Sitting anxiously by her bed was Ringabel, injured and red eyed.

"What happened?" Agnés asked, but it came out as a croak.

"Airy happened. She knocked you guys out with a flare. I'm so glad you're awake. I was sort of really nervous. I was scared that I would lose my angel again." He sighed. "You and the country bumpkin as well of course."

"It's okay." Agnés soothed, sensing her companion was on edge. "Did you defeat her?"

Ringabel looked unsure on how to answer this question.

"She retreated to the Dark Aurora over the chasm." Ringabel said, shrugging, although Agnés could sense his barely concealed glee at finally getting his chance to avenge the warriors of light from his world.

"Are Tiz and Edea okay?" Agnés asked, trying to control her anger at Airy that threatened to boil over.

"You're the first to wake. I've treated all of Edea's injuries and she should hopefully wake up soon. Tiz... Is in worse condition. I'm not a great healer so maybe you should take a look..."

Before Ringabel could finish, Agnés attempted to jump of the bed, before a staggering pain in her side stopped her.

"Later." Ringabel finished, pushing a protesting Agnés back down.

"You say he's in bad condition though! I've got to go help him!" Agnés argued.

A flicker of a smile appeared on Ringabel's face before disappearing and being replaced by a grim expression.

"His injuries aren't life threatening. Just..." His voice trailed off as he glanced sheepishly down at the ground.

"What about you Ringabel?" Agnés asked, looking at a nasty burn that covered the side of his face and the blood that soaked through his shirt.

"Hmm? Oh I'm fine although I thank you for your gracious concern." He waved the question off. "Have you seen yourself though? You're in far worse condition than myself."

"Still. I've been treated, you haven't." Agnés pointed out. "Now where's the white mage asterisk..."

"You're not doing any healing in your state." Ringabel said sternly. "Besides... I'm used to it."

He said the last part softly, with a hint of sorrow.

"What?" Agnés asked, confusion taking hold of her.

"I'm a Dark Knight remember?" Ringabel said quickly. "Training."

That was obviously a lie but Agnés however decided to focus on his wound.

"Yes. And you're bleeding out through that gaping wound on your side."

Wincing slightly, Ringabel looked down at his bloodied freelancer outfit.

"Yikes. That's quite a look. Not quite sure it's stylish..." He murmured,slightly embarrassed to be covered in so much unattractive blood.

Rolling her eyes Agnés was about to ask where the white mage asterisk was again, when the sound of Edea's voice filled the room.

Agnés hadn't even realised that she had been in the same room as herself, albeit in a corner.

Ringabel hurried towards her, limping slightly.

"Edea?" He asked hopefully.

"What... Happened?" She asked. "Mrgrgr! It was that stupid fairy wasn't it!"

Edea looked pretty bad. She was scattered with burns and other minor injuries. However they all seemed to have been tended to and it looked like she would easily heal.

"Yes." Ringabel answered simply, looking in amusement at Edea's rage.

"When I get my hands on that stumpy little brat, I'm going to rip her in two!" Edea seethed.

"Of course my angel. But right now you can't even stand up on your own."

Ringabel got a light punch in the stomach for that one.

Agnés felt sort of left out, which was a weird feeling for her to be having. Pushing herself off the bed, she limped towards Edea and Ringabel.

"Here's the white mage asterisk." Ringabel said suddenly, handing it to her. "You can take a look at Tiz. But.. Be careful..."

"Is something wrong with Tiz?" Edea asked, trying to get out of the bed only to be forced back on by Ringabel.

"He's fine." He said coldly. "Tiz is in the other room Agnés."

Nodding at Ringabel, Agnés opened the door to the other room, walking gingerly.

Tiz was lying on a bed, sleeping peacefully.

Agnés stifled a sob, seeing his bloodied, bruised and burned state.

As Agnés moved around the bed, she saw that his legs were broken as well.

"Oh Tiz." She murmured.

No wonder Ringabel couldn't heal him. This was going to be hard.

"Curaga." Agnés whispered.

The white magic did nothing to heal his broken legs. They were beyond broken. Something was wrong here.

"A-agne?"

He was awake? He shouldn't be awake! He'd be in too much pain. His speech sounded horribly slurred, which worried her.

"I-I cahnt move my lehys ah my he hurs." Tiz stuttered, voice full of fear.

"Don't try." Agnés ordered.

"Wash happenye Agnés?" Tiz asked innocently, face contorted in pain.

"Ringabel!" Agnés called, hoping he had the black mage asterisk on hand.

The door opened and Ringabel stumbled in. His injuries seemed to have worsened and he winced as he made his way over to Agnés and Tiz.

"You need to get treated." Agnés said disapprovingly.

Once again waving her off, Ringabel turned his gaze to Tiz.

"He's awake. He shouldn't be awake." Ringabel guessed, already grabbing the black mage asterisk.

"R-rinabey? Wha..." Tiz moaned. "My lehs... I cahn move my lehs..."

Ringabel didn't reply, just cast sleep magic that instantly knocked Tiz out.

Agnés felt slightly disappointed, even though she had been the one to call for Ringabel in the first place. She had wanted to talk to Tiz, but he seemed to have been in a lot of pain, him being asleep was probably for the best.

Agnés could feel Ringabel pull her into a hug and after the first bout of confusion, Agnés returned the hug. She was crying, she realised. That was why Ringabel was holding her, telling her everything was alright. Even though Tiz was in terrible pain, even though they had been betrayed, even though Agnés felt like her heart was being torn in two, even though some the readers of this fan fiction were crying.

It was alright.

"How is he?" Ringabel asked, breaking away, sheepish grin, stuck on his face.

"Not good." Agnés said truthfully. "The slurred speech is worrying, I don't know if it's internal damage that's causing it or what, but it doesn't seem to be affecting him that badly."

The grin fell.

"His legs are badly broken and I fear it may be worse than that." Agnés mused. "It will take a long time for him under our care to-"

"Agnés. We need to go after Airy." Ringabel interrupted her.

Seeing her shocked expression, Ringabel continued.

"Soon. When you guys have healed better, but still soon. We don't know what

will happen if we don't go and stop Airy. But... It's going to take a long time for Tiz to heal and..."

"You want to leave Tiz here." Agnés accused angrily, even though he was right.

"For crystal's sake, Agnés! I don't want to leave Tiz behind! But we... We could bring him to the central healing tower and... I don't want to leave him behind Agnés, but it's for his own safety." Ringabel murmured, fidgeting.

"Fine." Agnés nodded.

It was unfair that Tiz was to be left out of the final battle but Ringabel made a valid point.

Ringabel cracked a small smile and looked down at the sleeping Tiz.

"You love him." Ringabel said suddenly, his smile widening.

"I know not of how to love. I know not what it feels like." Agnés countered, surprisingly unaffected by Ringabel's words.

"Yet you do love him." Ringabel pushed.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Agnés grumbled, not one to normally complain.

"Because it's real. Because you love him and love hurts." Ringabel said softly.

That sounded like personal experience but Agnés didn't pry. She had bigger matters to attend to.

"Now." Agnés said. "Let's get those injuries of yours sorted."

Ringabel was about to argue when a sound from the other room stopped him.

"Ringabel! I'm really hungry! Do you know if the proprietress has any food ready?" Edea whined.

"Coming, my angel!" Ringabel called.

He winked at Agnés, before limping out the door.

"If he would only let me cast a curaga..." Agnés sighed.

Just then Tiz shifted in his sleep.

"Why? Is it time?" He murmured, eyes still closed, cushy up in whatever dream he was having.

Agnés froze at those words, and Tiz's calm voice,

"Agnés? I love-"

Silence. All that was in the room was silence.

And a heart that ceased to best.

 **It wasn't going to end this way but then I was like screw it. More TEARSSSSSSSSS**

 **... Sorry**

 **have a nice lemon juice day**


End file.
